


Stranezze

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: Theodore Nott è un ragazzo strano, questo Ginny lo sa bene. Strano e vagamente inquietante, sì.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tutta per la [Preci](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=121785) (tanto amore per la Preci). In risposta alla sua sfida: _"Red Sky at Nott" - Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasly con prompt «Non capisco cosa ci trovi la gente comune nei capelli rossi. Sono seccanti.» «Ma tu non sei "la gente comune", giusto?». Rating dal giallo in su, lunghezza, ambientazione ecc. a scelta."_ nell'iniziativa "Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome? GOD SAVE THE SHIP!"  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=45584561#entry317818786) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)

* * *

 

  
  
Theodore Nott è un ragazzo strano, questo Ginny lo sa bene. Strano e vagamente inquietante, sì.  
Tanto per cominciare, Theodore Nott è un Serpeverde appena un po’ digeribile: non si unisce alle gare di insulti, incantesimi e cazzotti che coinvolgono la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di Casa – tendenzialmente ai danni dei Grifondoro – e per lo più se ne sta in disparte, chino su dei libri che di scolastico non ne hanno proprio l’aria.  
Sorride con discrezione, esulta con ancora più discrezione, risponde alle domande solo se interpellato e compare come un’ombra praticamente ovunque, dietro ai suoi compagni, senza mostrare particolare attenzione alle loro azioni o discussioni.  
Inoltre – e quello è un particolare quasi agghiacciante – Theodore Nott sembra essere l’unica persona in grado di conversare civilmente con Draco Malfoy, quasi più di Blaise Zabini. E per giunta lo fa con un’ammirevole pacatezza e una strana accondiscendenza da parte dell’altro.  
Nel corso degli anni, Ginny li ha osservati attentamente, archiviando quel rapporto sotto la voce “balzano” e forse anche sotto quella “curioso”.  
Quindi, che Theodore Nott sia un ragazzo strano, Ginny lo sa. Quello che non si aspetta, piuttosto, è che Nott prenda l’abitudine di pedinarla in biblioteca, sedersi esattamente di fronte a lei e guardarla. Non prova nemmeno a mascherare quello sguardo, non finge di studiare o leggere o fissare le crepe sui muri; semplicemente si siede e la osserva. Nessun insulto, nessun complimento più o meno audace, solo un neutrale sguardo indagatore che la fa sentire come un pasto di una qualche creatura famelica.  
Theodore Nott è un ragazzo strano, pensa Ginny. E anche molto inquietante.

  


* * *

  
 

   
Il culmine della sua stranezza, lo mostra un pomeriggio di fine aprile, l’aria calda della primavera e l’ansia dei sempre più vicini esami ben appiccicate addosso.  
Nel bel mezzo delle loro – anzi, della sua, visto che a tentare di studiare è solo Ginny – sessione di studio, Theodore le rivolge parola per la prima volta, con un tono così naturale e noncurante da irritarla già alla prima sillaba.  
« Non capisco cosa ci trovi la gente comune nei capelli rossi. Sono seccanti. »  
Ginny è combattuta tra l’istinto di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia e quello di offendersi.  
È una frase assurda, che meriterebbe in risposta un’espressione ridicola quanto la domanda, un paio di occhi sgranati ed un flebile “Eh?!”  
Invece Ginny decide di non distogliere l’attenzione dal proprio tomo di Trasfigurazione, e risponde con un secco e poco convinto « Ma tu non sei "la gente comune", giusto? ».  
La risata che la investe è di scherno, ma non riesce a capire verso chi sia rivolto.  
« Esattamente » riconosce Nott, allungando una mano fino a strapparle il libro da sotto il naso.  
« Nott » lo richiama, alzando un sopracciglio in domanda.  
« Sul serio, sono ingestibili » continua, mentre sfoglia svogliatamente le pagine del volume « devi evitare accuratamente certi colori, non puoi sfuggire tra la folla, sei facilmente riconoscibile e per giunta costretta a vestirti male, di solo verde o nero o sfumature di altro rosso ».  
« Credo che sopravvivrò d’incanto, così come sono sopravvissuta in questi quindici anni, Nott. Lascerò a te tutte le sfumature di giallo, crema e rosa. » commenta acida, tentando di riprendersi il libro e guadagnandosi un’altra risata divertita.  
« È rosso Weasley, Nott. È nel nostro sangue, non potrei mai cambiarlo. È tutta la nostra determinazione e decisione. Il non lasciar correre sulle ingiustizie, il lottare per la parte giusta, cose di quel tipo, sai » non sembra un tipo particolarmente legato alle questioni di sangue e non è sicura di sapere da che lato potrebbe schierarsi in quella guerra che sente sta per scoppiare, così Ginny preferisce chiarire immediatamente la faccenda.  
« Nah » commenta Theodore restituendole il libro e senza smettere di sorridere « è rosso Grifondoro ».  
« È la stessa cosa, Nott ».  
« Suppongo di sì. Hai impegni per il prossimo fine settimana? »  
Theodore Nott è un ragazzo strano, pensa Ginny. E anche molto inquietante.


End file.
